


What it Feels Like

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Animals, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Phobias, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: May asks one of her teammates what his powers feel like.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Male Character, May "Mayday" Parker & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What it Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



> Ryan is an OC that I created long ago, his power is animal shapeshifting. Basically he turns into animals.

"What's it feel like? To transform into an animal, not physically since it's probably painful. But mentally, emotionally."

Ryan looked up at the question and let out a thoughtful hum, answering this question was quite fun actually. A way to make people understand him better, he remembered that Charles had asked such a question when the young shapeshifter had first joined the X-Men.

"Well, it's like this spark. This fierceness, like you're turning into something that's wild and untamed. If you lose control you risk doing something terrible, you risk killing someone. So it's more than just turning powerful, you turn into the animal, its ferocity and instincts become yours. You are the animal." Ryan replied, folding his hands on the table.

"So it's like you specifically, the human, just goes away?" May asked, raising her brow at the boy.

"No, the human is still there. Acting as a guide, telling the animal who to attack. You control it but it controls you, you're fighting for that control, you hold back the animal's ferocity and endless strength, but it's fighting you. Trying to keep you from having control." He explained, gesturing with his hands slightly.

"Have you lost control at all?"

"Not yet. That's my biggest fear, if I fully embrace the animal or if it gains full control I don't know if I can pull back the control. They're caged in my mind, I hear their thoughts and everything. I've been caged before so I hate the leash I put on them." Ryan answered, leaning back in his seat slightly.

"You've been caged? Literally?" May inquired, her expression shifting into one of pity.

"Yeah, I was originally in a sort of mutant fight club. I was pitted against other kids, other mutants. After each fight they would cage me, trying to make me fight harder than last time. I was their reigning champion, only ever allowed to transform into an ape because they wanted to avoid messes. Cages... terrify me now."

"I can imagine, having to be locked in a cage like that for hours until the next fight... No wonder you hate controlling them, you feel like you're putting them in the same position you were in." May said, putting a hand on her chin in thought. She looked up when she heard Professor X's powered wheelchair nearby.

"May, can I borrow Ryan for a moment?" Charles asked, smiling when May gave him a nod. He watched as Ryan got up, the bald man turned his chair and drove away with Ryan in tow.


End file.
